(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates in general to a device for installing ceiling fixtures and in particular to a device that installs a first type of ceiling fixture without an adapter and installs a second type of ceiling fixture with an adapter attached thereto.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
It is well known that in grocery stores and other retail merchandising establishments advertising displays are suspending from the ceiling. Since these fixtures are attached to the ceiling and must be moved often to different locations, ceiling fixtures of various types have been developed which attach to the T-bars that retain ceiling tiles so that a cord can be suspended from the fixture and a lightweight advertising display coupled thereto. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,215, a system is disclose which utilizes an adapter attached to the end of a pole or telescoping rod that can reach to the ceiling. Ceiling fixtures are retained by the adapter and are constructed such that with a twisting motion they are able to attach to the T-bars that contain the ceiling tile. A cord is attached to the fixtures and extends downwardly a desired distance above the floor where the display is to be suspended. The ceiling fixtures disclosed in U.S. Pat, No. 4,323,215 have a body portion that can be inserted in the adapter for mounting to the ceiling. However, other types of fixtures exist such as metal and plastic clips that can be squeezed by hand and which have projections that face each other and that are movable toward and away from each other that can be manually attached to the T-bars in the ceiling. Such squeezable fixtures defeat the purpose of the adapter and attached pole that allow the other ceiling fixtures to be installed at great distances above the floor. However, with the squeezable clips, they have to be installed manually. This, of course, requires a tall ladder or other fixture to allow the installer to be able to manually reach the T-shaped bar to install the clip.